


I Don't Need Anyone

by Fernon



Series: Not Broken; Just Bent [3]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, First Dates, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Old Friends, Past Relationship(s), but not really, seokmin is a musical star
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 08:33:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21133775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fernon/pseuds/Fernon
Summary: Wonwoo meets up with an old friend, who gives some good advice. He invites Mingyu on NOT a date, and questions his decisions thus far.





	I Don't Need Anyone

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, here's part 3 for y'all. Just a warning, Wonwoo has a little panic attack towards the end, I'm not sure if mentioning that is worth anything. No smut this time around, but possibly next part?? Also when I pasted it in to upload it here, it got rid of all my formatting?? So sorry if there are any mistakes/ it looks weird

Wonwoo wakes the next morning with a headache, and a vague recollection of everything that he did last night. He made a drunken idiot out of himself in front of Mingyu, he’s sure- not that he cared what he did in front of Mingyu. And he went to Soonyoung and Jihoon’s, to help them choose a venue. Fuck, that’s what hurt more.

  
More than the headache, more than the groan of his stomach. That recollection of memories, the ones he constantly tried so hard to bury, the ones that he earnestly pushed away, the ones that would send him spiraling. Those memories of Minghao.

  
At the mention of his name, Wonwoo could see him on the backs of his eyes when he closed them, and if he opened them, he could picture him before him, long black bangs falling in his eyes, and his warm, gentle smile, that once warmed Wonwoo’s heart, but now sends shivers down his spine and his chest heaving for air.  
Wonwoo’s phone chimes beside him, and he rolls over, glancing at it, letting it pull him out of his thoughts. It’s Mingyu.

  
_‘Left some pain killers on your bedside table, with a glass of water. Text me when you wake up, okay?’_

  
The next twenty four messages are from Jihoon and Soonyoung, pleading him to let them know he’s alright. He responds with a simple ‘I’m okay,’ and then groans, setting his phone aside. He reaches for the glass of water, and downs it, along with the painkillers. Wonwoo lays there, completely wallowing in self-pity, and nursing his hangover. He’s not entirely sure how long he lays there, just wanting to fall back asleep (in his clothes from yesterday, gross) when his phone chimes.  
He glances over at it, and sees it’s none other than Lee Seokmin.

  
Seokmin is a long time childhood friend, who Wonwoo doesn’t see much of these days. He’s too busy touring on Broadway in New York, as a famous musical actor. Wonwoo is pretty sure the last time he saw Seokmin was New Years.

  
‘Hey Wonu! I’m in town for a show the next couple weeks! I was a bit homesick and missing everyone so I auditioned for a little show back home. Wanna meet for lunch tomorrow?’

  
Wonwoo finds himself smiling at that. He’s missed Seokmin. Maybe this would help him get over whatever resurgence of horrific memories have been coming back to him lately. Maybe he just needed a reminder that not everything from the past was bad. He replies with an agree on noon tomorrow.

Wonwoo grins when he sees his stupid friend, who shouts and runs down the street towards him. “Wonuuuuu!” Seokmin calls as he yells, and Wonwoo just laughs, his nose scrunching up and his glasses slipping down his nose, and Seokmin hugs him. Wonwoo hugs him back.

  
“Long time no see! I dig the new hair.” Wonwoo gestures to the navy blue almost black shade in Seokmin’s hair, and Seokmin grins.

  
“Chan convinced me to do it. His hair is fire engine red right now. We look like a rather… interesting pair when we walk the streets.” Seokmin smiles. “I’m surprised the musical company allowed it, they usually only let natural hair colors for the shows, or they make us wear wigs. Which are gross, since under the stage lights with all the sweat, get really itchy. Prop wigs are cheap.” Seokmin smiles.

  
“I mean it is almost black,” Wonwoo shrugs. “Let’s go get something for lunch, yeah? Where would you like to eat?”

  
“Somewhere that has meat skewers! I missed the food from home.”

  
Wonwoo laughs, and the two of them walk to the nearest barbecue place that has Seokmin’s requested meal choice. The two of them sit at the table and laugh together, about everything under the sun, and Seokmin tells him about his latest role that he’d have for the next couple weeks while he’s back home. Seokmin also tells him every tale and silly story that happened on set, as well as shows him photos of his shared apartment with Chan.

  
He shows Wonwoo their two kittens, and their dog, and about Chan’s parents and their dramatic asses when Chan told him that he was coming back to Korea for the summer with Seokmin. Chan is a school teacher in America, so he gets long breaks to be able to take huge vacations like this, and Seokmin’s friend from the acting company offered to house sit while they were gone.

  
“I should get a cat. Though I’m not sure how well cats fit with my bachelor vibe.” Wonwoo chuckles. “I suppose I wouldn’t hate having a cat around the apartment, though. They’re quiet, but they’re good company.”

  
“Are you implying that you’re lonely?!” Seokmin gasps. “_The_ ultimate bachelor, Jeon Wonwoo is _lonely_?!” Wonwoo rolls his eyes.

  
“No, I’m not lonely. I like being a bachelor. Besides, I get action. Pretty regularly now, actually.”

  
“Are you implying that you’re seeing someone?” Seokmin raises an eyebrow.

  
“It’s not so much seeing someone as it’s a regular hookup…” Wonwoo says. “Not that I really intended to hook up with him more than once but, he’s a charmer. And he’s fucking hot, so that helps.”

  
“Well is he decent in bed?”

  
“Well duh.” Wonwoo rolls his eyes. Seokmin smirks.

  
“Then he sounds worth it. You take him on a date?”

  
“No? We’ve only really hooked up twice, and one of those times he gave me a blowjob in the locker room of the gym I go to. And then I got his number, and while I was in Japan last week we had some… intimate conversations.”

  
“You sexted him.”

  
“Shut up, we’re in public. What is it with you and al out conversations being about sex? Anyways, I was actually going to try and get together with him the other night, but I ended up getting a little too drunk. Like, I got wasted and he took me home and tucked me into bed kind of drunk.”

  
“Wonwoo you _never_ drink that much!” Seokmin scolds. Wonwoo sighs. "He sounds sweet though, that he was willing to take care of your dumb ass."

  
“I know. Soonyoung and Jihoon are getting married, though, and I’m the fucking best man.” Wonwoo says quietly. Seokmin’s eyebrows shoot upwards.

  
“Shit, that’s probably not easy…” Seokmin says softly. Wonwoo nods again.

  
“Yeah. It’s fucking with me. For sure. I just- I want to be there for them, y’know? Cause they’re two of my best friends, and they were there for me when- when-”

  
“I know.”

  
“Yeah… and I feel like the shittiest person, because I agreed, and they had me come over to help choose a venue and I just- I picked one, and it was just- all those memories came back, and I panicked, and ran out on them.” Wonwoo mumbles. Seokmin reaches over and pats his hand.

  
“Hey, don’t sweat it. They’ll understand.”

  
“I know.”

  
The food arrives shortly after, and the two of them begin grilling the meat, and Seokmin cracks some dirty joke, breaking the serious atmosphere the previous conversation had begun between them, and Wonwoo swats his arm. They grill all the meat they’re given (which is more than either of them will probably be able to eat) and set the cooked skewers aside, and then start on the two bowls of rice and vegetables, frying them together and then scooping them into bowls, all while Seokmin sings one of the songs of the musical, and Wonwoo laughs when he makes dramatic faces while he sings.

  
“So about this hookup.” Seokmin grins, digging into the first skewer.

  
“What about him?” Wonwoo asks, picking one off the plate with an eyebrow raised.

  
“Tell me everything. Is he hot? Good in bed? Well clearly that’s a yes, since he’s kept your attention this long, but… What does he do for work? How old is he? Tell me everything.”

  
“Well, yeah, he’s hot. And he’s fucking great in bed… he’s a bartender…” Wonwoo kinda stares down at the table in front of him, brows furrowed. It hits him like a freight train that he knows absolutely nothing about Mingyu. Something about that hurts, for some strange reason. Maybe it’s because Wonwoo feels like an ass, for relying on Mingyu for sex, and solely sex. Even when Mingyu had tucked his drunk ass into bed the other night, and gotten him water and advil, and had asked after him the next morning.  
And what had Wonwoo done for him?

  
Blown him in a locker room? Let Mingyu fuck him?

  
“Fuck…” Wonwoo mumbles.

  
“That’s it?”

  
“We only hooked up twice, okay? And he tucked me into bed when I was drunk, and wouldn’t let me get more drunk. What the fuck kind of asshole am I?” Wonwoo sighs.  
Seokmin raises an eyebrow. “Isn’t that how being a bachelor works? Or at least a hookup, anyways.”

  
Wonwoo shakes his head. “I’m a fucking ass. It’s one thing when I’m hooking up with them once and then it’s a done deal, but- shit, Mingyu’s become a regular thing. Not really intentionally, either.”

  
“Is this... Guilt, perhaps?” Seokmin polishes off his third meat skewer and gives Wonwoo a look.

  
“Shut up!” Wonwoo rolls his eyes and shoves Seokmin’s shoulder. “New topic.”

  
“Wonwoo, you know it’s okay to let your guard down. I know after things with Minghao, you were pretty fucked up, but- relationships aren’t bad. Getting to actually know new people isn’t a bad thing- especially if you can have great sex with that person-”

  
“Seokmin, no. I’m not going to date Mingyu, okay? He’s a decent guy from what I know, sure, but he deserves someone without the emotional baggage.”

  
“Everyone has baggage, Wonwoo. If Mingyu is such a great guy, I’m sure he’d understand. Give him a shot, Wonwoo, it seems like you already are. I mean he’s the first person in years you’ve slept with more than once, and he’s the first person you’ve seen outside of- well, sleeping with him.”

  
“Everyone has baggage but it’s not like mine. Besides, I’m okay with being alone. Despite what you, or Jihoon, or Soonyoung thinks, I’m fine on my own. I don’t need anyone.”  
Seokmin narrows his eyes. “Okay, you might not need anyone for a relationship, but you sure as hell need your friends. Don’t say it like that.”

  
“I- sorry. I didn’t mean to lash out. Guess I just felt cornered. Seriously, though. New topic. Please. All you guys seem to talk about these days is how single I am.”

  
Seokmin sighs but changes the topic anyways. “The show I’m in over here opens next weekend. You should come see it.”

  
“Next weekend?! What happened to rehearsals?”

  
“Oh, I’ve been here for almost a month now.”

  
“And you haven’t bothered fucking telling me?!”

  
“Oh don’t be so butthurt, Wonu. I’ve been really busy with rehearsals. Plus my mom has been dragging me all over to visit family whenever I’ve had free time. After all, I only really come home for the holidays anymore.” Seokmin chuckles.

  
“Makes sense. How is your mom doing, anyways?”

  
“She’s good. I think she’s waiting for me to propose to Chan though. She kept asking when I was going to put a ring on it.”

  
Wonwoo laughs. “You guys have been together for what, going on five years now?”

  
“Yeah, I suppose it has been almost that long. It really doesn’t feel that long when you’re in love, I suppose. If I were to get married, it would be over in New York. I’ve got more people over there I’d want to see the wedding anyways.”

  
“You wouldn’t fly your family out? You don’t want me there?!” Wonwoo feigns being hurt, pouting and throwing a hand over his heart.

  
“You’re the rich one, fly yourself out! But you’d obviously be invited!” Seokmin laughs. And the two of them spend the rest of lunch laughing together, and Wonwoo forgets about his stupid work problems, and the impending doom of Soonyoung and Jihoon’s wedding, and the whole Mingyu situation. He’s happy for once, not even the faking it kind, or the perfectly content with life kind of happy, but genuinely happy, the kind where you laugh at everything, and can’t seem to stop, the kind of happy that feels like sunshine on his face. Wonwoo has missed times like these, where life was simpler.

  
They sit and chat for a while after they’re done eating, and finally Seokmin’s phone chimes. “Ah, that’s the director of the show. He wants to run lines again in an hour. I’d better get going.”

  
“Well it was really nice seeing you, Seokmin. We’ll have to get together again while you’re still in town.”

  
“For sure! Here.” Seokmin pulls a pair of tickets out of his wallet. “These are for the show next weekend. You’re supposed to dress… Nicely for these shows, it’s a fancy old theater, and it’s a bit closer to an opera than a musical. At least a button down and slacks, no jeans. Maybe a really nice sweater. Well, you’re a business man, so you know what’s dressy. Anyways, bring someone with you. Maybe this Mingyu?” Seokmin gives him a wink, and Wonwoo rolls his eyes.

  
“I’ll invite him. I make no promises that he’ll go.” Wonwoo accepts the tickets. “Thank you for these. At the very least, this will get me out of the apartment for a while.”  
“Of course. We each get four free tickets. I’m giving the other two to Chan and one of his friends.”

  
“I’ll let you get going, yeah?” Wonwoo smiles. “I’ll see you at the show next weekend.”

  
The two of them split the bill and then head their separate ways, and Wonwoo has a smile on his face. Wonwoo arrives home and sits on the couch and stares at the tickets. Seokmin had told him to invite Mingyu. Wonwoo didn’t really have anyone else to invite anyways, Soonyoung and Jihoon were a pair, you couldn’t have one without the other, nor would that be fair to whoever Wonwoo didn’t invite. Besides, they were Seokmin’s friends too, they’d probably make plans to see him on their own anyways. Maybe Wonwoo should let them know he’s in town. No, Seokmin would have let them know anyways.

  
Wonwoo grabs his phone, staring at Mingyu’s contact.

  
Would this be too close to a date? Wonwoo didn’t really want to give Mingyu the idea.

  
After all, Wonwoo doesn’t do relationships.

  
He takes a deep breath, and snaps a photo of the two tickets, and his finger hovers over the send button. He should just invite Mingyu. But Mingyu works weekends. Maybe he just wouldn’t be able to make it. It couldn’t hurt to invite him.

  
_‘Hey, you like musicals?’_

  
Now to wait.

  
Mingyu’s response is quick.

  
_‘Not really. I didn’t know you were into musicals.’_

  
_Wonwoo sighs. So, at least now he knows something about Mingyu. He doesn’t care for musicals. That’s wonderful, who else would Wonwoo invite?_

  
_‘I’m not really, but my old friend is in it, he’s been away in New York on Broadway. He gave me two tickets, I’m not really sure who else to invite.’_

  
Send. Wonwoo groans. Why was this shit so complicated?

  
_‘I’ll just have to check my work schedule. That is if you’re inviting me. Are you?’_

  
Wonwoo blinks at his screen. Mingyu wants to go?

  
_‘Yes, I’m inviting you to come with me. Not like a date or anything, though.’_

  
Shit, maybe Wonwoo shouldn’t have said that. That seems… rough. Rude. Fuck, did Wonwoo fuck it up? Mingyu is silent. Read at 2:57 pm. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Wonwoo begins typing, attempting to fix his mistake. How the fuck was he supposed to fix this? He really didn’t want it to be a date, he didn’t want to give Mingyu the wrong idea. He didn’t mean to offend Mingyu either, Mingyu probably wanted it to be a date, or something, they’d only hooked up a few times. Wonwoo stares at the conversation, for what feels like forever.

  
His eyes flicker up to the time. 3:05 pm. Shit, Mingyu probably hates him now. Wonwoo locks his phone and tosses it aside, and puts on the detective show he’d been watching lately, hoping to take his mind off it. Three episodes, and three hours later, and Wonwoo’s phone is still silent. He checks, and there it still says, read at 2:57 pm. Fuck, it’s 6:22 now. Mingyu fucking hates him. Wonwoo fucked up.

  
Wonwoo locks his phone, shoving it aside, and hits play on the next episode. What the fuck was he so worried for? After all, Mingyu was just another hookup. Wonwoo didn’t want him for anything else but sex, right? That’s why they had hooked up more than once- because the sex was good. Right?  
Wonwoo refused to let this train of thought go any further. 6:28 pm. Wonwoo heads to the kitchen and busies himself with finding something to eat. Which is a hard task, considering Wonwoo cannot cook for shit. He settles on an omelette, with the last of the green peppers and cheese he had in the fridge.There’s still three eggs left. He makes some toast to go with it, now out of bread. Shit, grocery shopping would have to be done sometime this week. Wonwoo checks the freezer, and his cupboards. He has three microwave dinners, and a six pack of instant ramen. If he really wanted, he could push it off until next week. He has oatmeal up in the cupboards for breakfast, and three bananas left. Perfect.

  
“There. Still have breakfast and dinner for a week.” Wonwoo mumbles to himself. Fuck grocery shopping, he hates it. He begins chopping the peppers, and grating the last little bit of the cheese, and mixing the eggs. He focuses on not burning himself and not chopping his fingers off, barely registering his phone going off. He’ll check it when he’s done cooking, it’s probably Jihoon asking him something about the wedding. Or possibly Seungkwan letting him know the schedule of tomorrow’s meetings. He usually did that on Sundays. That’s probably all it is.

  
It’s definitely not Mingyu.

  
Wonwoo finishes cooking and dumps it all onto a plate, and heads for the living room, curling up on the couch under a fluffy blanket, and plays the show. His phone chimes again, reminding him of his unread message, and he reaches over, unlocking it and pulling open his messages.

  
_‘Sounds good, I just had to switch shifts with Vernon. You picking me up or are we meeting there?’_

  
Wonwoo stares at his phone in disbelief. Mingyu agreed. Mingyu doesn’t hate him?

  
_‘I’ll pick you up, if that’s easier. I’ll just need your address.’_

Friday rolls in quicker than Wonwoo is expecting. The work week is a blur of meetings and finalizations on contracts for Wonwoo, and Soonyoung and Jihoon are radio silence to him the whole week. Seokmin texts him a few times, just about random little things, and Mingyu texts him Thursday night asking what dress protocol is. Wonwoo tells him what Seokmin had told him, and Mingyu simply says ‘ok, see you tomorrow’ in response.

  
Wonwoo stares at his reflection in the mirror. He put on a black turtleneck sweater that hugs his chest and waist, and makes him look broader than he actually is. He puts on his best slacks, some designer brand that he had tailored to him (expensive, he knows), and lets his hair curl and fluff on his forehead, instead of slicking it back like he had for work. He even took his contacts out, and was wearing his round wire frame glasses, which he rarely does, but he doesn’t much care. He looks decent enough.  
He throws an instant ramen in the microwave with some water, and texts Mingyu that he’ll leave in about half an hour. Mingyu replies with a photo of himself, captioned _‘is this good?’_ and Wonwoo swears he’s going to choke on air. He’s got his hair styled up, and a crisp button up on, the top three buttons undone, and ass-hugging dress pants on. He’s making a face, his tongue out, and an eye closed in a wink, looking like an absolute snack. Holy fuck.

  
_‘Yeah, you look fantastic. Like, kinda hot. Shit.’_

  
Wonwoo swears Mingyu is the most attractive man he’s ever laid eyes on. Wonwoo’s dragged out of his thoughts when the microwave beeps loudly. Wonwoo grabs the cup of noodles out of the microwave, as his phone chimes again.

  
_‘If you leave now I can repay that favor really quick.’_

  
Wonwoo feels like if his eyes widen any more they’ll fall out of his head, with how he’s ogling the screen like a depraved animal.

  
_‘Leaving in five.’_

  
Wonwoo shovels a scoop of noodles into his mouth and yells as they burn his tongue, and he dances around the kitchen fanning his mouth, looking like an idiot. He runs to shove socks on, making sure they’re black to match his black and gray Glen Check slacks, and then runs back to the kitchen to shovel another mouthful of noodles in his mouth, and a slurp of cold water from the sink to cool it off. He stuffs his feet into his shoes, chewing frantically. He runs over to his wallet on the counter and double checks the tickets, and glances in the mirror again.

  
Maybe he should have done his hair, he looks fucking terrible.

  
His phone chimes again.

  
_‘Still want me to meet you in the car, or you wanna come up to mine?’_

_‘Do we have enough time to meet in your apartment? You’re a ten minute drive without traffic, and there’s still another fifteen minutes drive across town, again without traffic, to the theater. And the show starts at seven.’_

  
_‘We’ll be fine, I’ll make things quick.’_

  
Wonwoo shovels the last three giant mouthfuls of noodles in quickly, and tosses it in the sink. It’s not boiling hot anymore, just tolerably warm, and runs out the door, keys and wallet in hand.

  
Wonwoo arrives at Mingyu’s apartment building, and there he stands outside the building, looking sexy as ever, a smirk on his lips, and Wonwoo shuts the car off, hardly caring about his parking job, and he walks over to Mingyu. Mingyu grabs him by the front of the shirt and tugs him close, kissing him hungrily, and Wonwoo feels his cheeks flush, as his hands come to rest on Mingyu’s chest, bracing himself on him, to avoid stumbling. He melts into it, and Mingyu nips at his bottom lip, his hands letting go of Wonwoo’s shirt to trail down and grab his ass. He squeezes it a little, causing a little squeak to slip past Wonwoo’s lips, and Mingyu pulls away, laughing.

  
“Come on. Let’s get up to my place, shall we?” Mingyu takes Wonwoo’s hands and heads into the building, up to the eighth floor, and into apartment 6. “It’s nothing like your sick bachelor pad penthouse-”  
“I do not live in a penthouse, I’m only on the fourth floor, Mingyu.” Wonwoo rolls his eyes and Mingyu huffs.

  
“Well you have an entire goddamn floor to yourself. And you have an elevator directly into your house. So there. It’s swanky. Anyways, it’s small, but don’t let it put you off.” Mingyu shoves the door open, and Wonwoo looks around. It’s clean, spotless, actually, and Wonwoo can see neat organization all around. It’s small, but it’s cozy, and Wonwoo likes it.

  
“You cleaned just for me?” Wonwoo laughs.

  
“No. I made the decision to invite you over twenty minutes ago, how would I have time to clean it?” Mingyu scoffs.

  
“You mean it’s always like this?” Wonwoo gives Mingyu a look.

  
Mingyu shrugs. “I like order. And I like living somewhere clean. Cleaning is like… therapy for me.”

  
“Wait, now you’re going to tell me you can cook. What the fuck, how are you the literal perfect man?” Wonwoo looks at Mingyu in shock. Mingyu laughs.

  
“I can, actually. I went to school in culinary arts, and I have a day job at a restaurant. I’m only a busboy right now, since we’re short staffed and they won’t promote me for some ridiculous reason, but…”

  
“Fucking hell, Mingyu, what can’t you do?” Wonwoo laughs again. “I’m jealous, I can’t cook for shit.”

  
“If you must know, I’m not good at dancing, and I’m even worse at math, and I never know what to do when I babysit my nephew. Now can we get on with the chit chat, I owe you a blowjob, and I really want to give it to you.” Mingyu is practically whining, and his eyes are shining with eagerness. Well, who could say no to that?

They pull up outside the theater right on time, with traffic having been light, and Mingyu making quick work of Wonwoo. The two of them head inside, and mingle around the lobby for a few minutes, looking over the cast profiles, and getting their tickets checked. The usher leads them to their seats, which are only a few rows from the stage, and Wonwoo spots Chan and an older woman, who Wonwoo can only presume is his mother, sitting in the row ahead of them.

  
“I can’t believe I let you drag me to a musical.” Mingyu whispers to Wonwoo. Wonwoo rolls his eyes.

  
“They aren’t that bad. Besides, Seokmin is a really great singer and actor. He’ll impress you for sure, if the show itself doesn’t.”

  
“Sure he will. Musicals suck, Wonwoo. Like, why can’t you just tell a story without singing? And dancing? They’re nothing like real life.”

  
“And I’m sure you hate Disney movies then?”

  
“I don’t hate them. But I also don’t go out of my way to watch them.” Mingyu states tartly. Wonwoo rolls his eyes.

  
“Well, it’s one show. Thanks for coming with me, though. I have no idea who else I would have invited, and I didn’t want to let Seokmin down,” Wonwoo sighs.

  
“Yeah, no problem. Anything to get away from drunk people for a little while, I guess.” Mingyu shrugs, just as the lights come down and the orchestra comes together to play a single note.

The show is brilliant. Seokmin outshines the lot of them, with his lead role, and the crowd gives a standing ovation. Even Mingyu stands and applauds, and Wonwoo pretends he doesn’t notice him wiping away tears when Seokmin’s love in the performance dies in his arms, while they sing a soft ballad, that slowly weakens out at the end. It’s left on a sour note.

  
Chan is grinning, sitting beside his mother and applauding, his eyes sparkling and his cheeks rosy- he practically radiates pride for his boyfriend. Wonwoo smiles. Chan has always been rather cute.

  
“Wonwoo that was… Which one was your friend?”

  
“The lead role, Junmyeon.”

  
“Fuck, really?! Holy shit he’s good!” Mingyu exclaims quietly. The woman in front of them gives him a dirty look, but promptly minds her own business when Mingyu apologizes. “And you said he’s been on Broadway before?”

  
“Two backing roles and then the second lead in another show. He’s amazing isn’t he?” Wonwoo looks around as people begin filing out. Chan spots him, and gives him a wave. Wonwoo waves back.

  
“Who is that?” Mingyu asks.

  
“That’s Seokmin’s long time boyfriend Chan. He’s a sweetheart. You’ll like him.”

  
Chan scoots down the aisle shortly after it clears, his mom clinging to his arm as he walks. “Wonwoo! Long time no see!” Chan smiles and his mom lets go of his arm so that Chan can hug Wonwoo.

  
“It’s so good to see you! How’s New York?” Wonwoo asks. Chan grins.

  
“It’s as busy as ever! Wonwoo, this is my mother. Mom, this is Wonwoo, one of Seokmin’s best friends.”

  
“Nice to meet you, Mrs. Lee.” Wonwoo bows politely, and she smiles and pats Wonwoo’s head.

  
“What good manners. My sons seem to have forgotten theirs when they left for America. Who is this good looking man, Wonwoo?” Chan’s mother spares a glance at Mingyu, raising an eyebrow. Mingyu is staring up at the art on the ceiling, but seems to notice he’s being acknowledged, since he looks wide-eyed at the two of them before he bows politely.

  
“Hello, I’m Kim Mingyu.”

  
“Oh! Are you Wonwoo’s boyfriend?” Chan asks.

  
“They do make a handsome couple, don’t you think?” Mrs. Lee looks to her son with a knowing smile on her face. Mingyu’s eyes grow even wider and he turns to look at Wonwoo expectantly.

  
Wonwoo is pretty sure he’s going to combust at the suggestion of him being Mingyu’s boyfriend. His head clouds at that word, and he feels sick. Mingyu is not his boyfriend. Wonwoo didn’t date, Wonwoo didn’t do relationships, fuck, was this a bad idea.

  
“How long have you two been together?” Chan asks.

  
“We’re not dating!” Wonwoo blurts out, his words breathless. “We’re not. Not. Dating. Absolutely not. I don’t do relationships.” Fuck, now Wonwoo looks like an ass. He spares a glance at Mingyu, who’s brows furrow for a second, and Wonwoo swears there’s a flash of something in his eyes, something Wonwoo can’t read. But it’s gone as quickly as it came, and he’s smiling softly back at Chan and his mother.

  
“Yes, we’re just friends. Wonwoo doesn’t have a significant other at the moment, so I was his only option.” Mingyu’s words are light and calm, but Wonwoo can feel the spears stabbing into his chest. Ouch, that hurt.

  
“What he means is, I don’t have much time to make friends or date. My few other friends are Seokmin, and an engaged couple. Mingyu was the only solo option I had. And I had to be here to support Seokmin, of course.” Wonwoo forces a smile and Chan looks a little bewildered at the sudden tension between the two of them.

  
“Well it was lovely meeting the two of you. But I’m afraid I must be getting home, it’s quite late for such an old woman like me. I’ll call you when I get home, dearest.” With that, Mrs. Lee places a kiss on her son’s cheek, and heads out, Chan waving behind her. Wonwoo glances at MIngyu again, whose expression is completely neutral. Wonwoo sighs. He fucked up.

  
“Hey guys! You enjoy the show?” Seokmin is bounding over now, no longer in costume, but his face still drawn up in stage makeup.

  
“It was great, babe!” Chan beams and hurries a few steps more to meet up with his boyfriend, and grabs his face. Seokmin’s arms snake around his waist and Chan pulls him in for a kiss. It’s rather long, and Wonwoo winces, and looks away, sparing himself from watching any more than that. There’s definitely some tongue happening, and Wonwoo can hear it.

  
Mingyu’s arms are crossed defensively across his chest.

  
“I- uh…” Wonwoo tries to make up for what he said, but Mingyu shakes his head.

  
“You don’t need to explain. You did say this wasn’t a date, after all. Not that I want it to be. A musical would be a shitty first date.” Mingyu mutters quiet enough for just Wonwoo to hear. He breathes a sigh of relief.

  
“Seokmin knows about our… arrangement. Prepare yourself for quite a bit of teasing. It’s how Seokmin rolls.” Wonwoo mutters back. He can hear Chan and Seokmin whispering and he’s pretty sure he catches the words ‘celebrate later’ and ‘sounds like a plan.’ Wonwoo grimaces. The couple turns towards him and Mingyu, and Seokmin grins.

  
“Hey, Wonwoo. Who do we have here?” Seokmin raises an eyebrow.

  
“This is Mingyu.” Wonwoo says very plainly. Seokmin smirks.

  
“OH, so you’re the Mingyu I’ve heard so much about. He is good looking, don’t you think, Chan?” Seokmin tugs Chan a bit closer to his side, and Chan giggles. Mingyu’s shoulders stiffen and his face is pink with embarrassment. Why the fuck were all of Wonwoo’s friends so embarrassing?

  
“Uh- Wonwoo talks about me?” Mingyu manages to stammer.

  
“Only a few times. Okay, once, when we met up for lunch last weekend. But, he did say you were exceptional in bed. Perhaps you’d like to join Chan and I while we’re in town?” Seokmin is downright flirting with Mingyu. Holy fucking shit. Chan swats Seokmin’s arm.

  
“Babe stop! You’re making him blush.” Chan giggles.

  
Jesus Christ, Seokmin had just told Mingyu that Wonwoo thought Mingyu was good in bed. Could Seokmin be more embarrassing? Wonwoo glances at Mingyu, who’s sputtering for answers.

  
“Alright, Seokmin, you’ve had your fun. Now I need to get Mingyu home before he combusts. And thank you, so much, for telling Mingyu I thought he’s excellent in bed. But I’m pretty sure he knows he is, since I keep coming back.” Wonwoo pats Mingyu’s shoulder and starts guiding him off.

  
“Bet he does know. After all, the bachelor of the year, Jeon Wonwoo has hooked up with you more than once. And he never does that.” Seokmin laughs. Mingyu freezes for a moment and turns to look at Wonwoo, an eyebrow raised.

  
“What?”

  
“Seokmin, really? Shut up.” Wonwoo scolds.

  
Chan laughs. “Okay, Minnie, he’s right, calm it down, love.”

  
Love. Wonwoo’s heart aches at that name.

_“Wonwoo, love, can you check dinner for me quick? I need to use the bathroom?” Minghao calls from the top of the stairs, as the timer on the stove chimes._

  
_“Of course, babe!” Wonwoo smiles and hurries to the kitchen._

_“Wonwoo, my love, you look so handsome!” Minghao giggles at the disastrous haircut Wonwoo had just unveiled. Wonwoo pouts._

  
_“I look fucking stupid!” Wonwoo whines and tugs the beanie back over his head. _

  
_“No, you always look handsome, my love. Stupid haircut or not.” Minghao gently cups his cheeks and kisses his nose. “No matter what.”_

_“Love, that tuxedo looked fantastic on you!” Minghao grins the second Wonwoo steps through their front door, after a long day of trying on tuxes for their wedding. Wonwoo freezes. _

  
_“What? What did you see?!” Wonwoo panics. When had Minghao even been at the tux shop?! It was only himself Jihoon, Seokmin, and Soonyoung. Shit, isn’t that bad luck?! Wonwoo’s chest clenches. No, no, no, no, no!_

  
_Minghao is standing before Wonwoo now, concern furrowing his beautiful brow. He reaches a hand up and smoothes at the worried lines on Wonwoo’s face. “I might have had an insider sending me photos. Don’t worry though love. He didn’t send me a photo of the one you chose. No need to worry. Alright?” Minghao’s voice is gentle, and chiding. He presses a kiss to Wonwoo’s forehead and Wonwoo sighs in relief. _

  
_“I thought you had seen it, that’s bad luck, you know?”_

  
_“That’s just superstition, honey. But either way, I didn’t see the one that was chosen. You know that black one? That really fit your ass?” Minghao smirks, and kisses along Wonwoo’s jaw. “Fuck, that looked so hot on you, love.”_

There’s that feeling in his chest. The tight one, when he thinks about these ridiculous memories of him and Minghao, and that fucking hurt that wrenches his gut and stings at the back of his eyes. He feels far away, whatever conversation happening between the three only barely drifting to his ears. Mingyu is laughing with the other two now, seemingly more comfortable than before. Reality slams into Wonwoo suddenly in a dizzying wave.“Fuck. I- I really should get going. The show was wonderful, Seokmin. Really, it was. Thank you so much for the tickets!” Wonwoo rushes out, and Seokmin smiles that goddamn sunshine smile of his.

  
“Of course, man, thanks for coming. I appreciate it. You know, I like Mingyu. You should bring him around more often. Take him out for dinner a couple times, instead of just fucking him, eh? That’s nice and romantic.”

  
Chan laughs, and Mingyu laughs too. Wonwoo shakes his head. Romantic isn’t in his books, not anymore. “I mean it when you two would make a good couple. Mingyu can balance you out, Wonwoo. He’s more sociable than you, anyways. He’s a winner!” Chan giggles. Wonwoo feels sick again. Wonwoo feels like he’s going to cry.

  
“I have to go,” Wonwoo says, pushing past Mingyu, whose cheeks are pink from all the taunting and the compliments. The sheepish look falls off his face immediately when Wonwoo pushes past him and practically jogs for the doors of the theater.

  
“Wonwoo?! Wonwoo come back!” Mingyu hurries after him. Wonwoo makes it outside of the building and pushes his back up against the building trying to ground himself before he can spiral down that dark hole. Minghao’s smile ghosting through his mind, his laugh echoing through the darkest recesses of his mind, his body haunting them, and the way his lips felt sending chills down Wonwoo’s spine. His vision is dark around the edges, as he clutches at his side and tries to breathe.

  
“Wonwoo! Wonwoo are you alright?!” Mingyu’s hands are gentle on his shoulders, and his touch is warm, and bright. Wonwoo lets himself melt against them, his shaking knees giving as he slides down the wall, and hugs his knees to his chest. His vision clears a little, and he looks up to see Mingyu crouching before him. He drinks in every detail of Mingyu’s concerned face. The little creases in his forehead, where his brows are furrowed, and the gleam of worry in his eyes, and the little frown on his soft pink lips. Wonwoo breathes out a shuddering breath and his hands fly to Mingyu’s hands, where they’re again resting gently on his shoulders. Wonwoo grabs his way up the rest of Mingyu’s arms and then clings to him, his nails clawing at the fabric of Mingyu’s button down, gathering fistfuls of it between his finger tips.

  
He can feel Mingyu stiffen under his touch, but he quickly wraps Wonwoo in his big arms, holding him gently, as if he were fragile and could break. Wonwoo hears the door open to the theater, and Seokmin and Chan’s hushed, worried whispering. The cool night air makes a good contrast to the warmth of Mingyu’s chest. Mingyu’s heart is hammering in his chest, but quickly slows to a regular pace after a few moments more, and Wonwoo listens to it, letting it bring him 100 percent back to here and now, leaving all fears of Minghao behind.

  
“Wonu, are you okay?” Seokmin asks quietly.

  
Wonwoo realizes he’s clinging to Mingyu like a frightened toddler, and he shifts, his grip loosening, and moving away from Mingyu. Mingyu makes no attempt to hold him, but leaves a hand on Wonwoo’s shoulder again. Wonwoo nods.

  
“I- yeah. Yeah, I’ll be okay. I just- you- you said some things, Seokmin. They brought up… bad memories.” Wonwoo mumbles. Mingyu’s face is full of confusion, and worry.  
“What memories?”

  
“I- no.” Wonwoo shakes his head. “I can’t go there again.”

  
“I’m really sorry, Wonu, I was just joking, you know that. I’m sorry.”

  
“It’s okay, Seokmin. Don’t apologize. I- fuck, I’m so stupid. I’m sorry. I’m sorry.” Wonwoo repeats quietly.

  
“Let’s get you home, okay? Come on, Wonwoo, on your feet.” Mingyu gently helps Wonwoo up off the ground, and guides him towards the car. “Nice meeting you guys. The show was really good, Seokmin!” Mingyu calls over his shoulder. Wonwoo lets Mingyu guide him through the empty parking lot, to Wonwoo’s car. Wonwoo hands Mingyu the keys, and climbs into the passenger seat.

  
“You should drive yourself home first, Mingyu. I shouldn’t- I shouldn’t be making you take a cab home I- I’m sorry, I ruined tonight, I’m sorry-”

  
“Hey, no worries, Wonwoo. Shit happens, it’s alright. It’s something you couldn’t control. Don’t sweat it. Okay? I can catch a cab, I’d rather make sure you get home safe.”  
Wonwoo can only nod in response. Mingyu starts the car and the two of them buckle themselves, and Mingyu pulls off, heading for Wonwoo’s apartment building. The city is fairly quiet right now, at least the streets they drive to get home, and they hardly hit a red light the whole way. The gentle hum of the car’s engine soothes Wonwoo, and the quiet between himself and Mingyu is warm, and Wonwoo can somehow feel how Mingyu cares.

  
They pull into the parking garage of Wonwoo’s building, and Mingyu walks him through the front door, past the security officers, and to the elevator, a hand on his lower back the whole way. It’s gentle, and guiding, and Wonwoo can feel the muscles in his back slowly loosening under Mingyu’s touch. He breathes a sigh of content when the doors ding and open up to Wonwoo’s front entrance. Wonwoo lets Mingyu swipe his key card and then they step into his apartment.

  
“Let’s get you a nice hot shower, alright Wonwoo? And I’ll order my cab while you’re in there, and be out of your hair, okay?” Mingyu says, as Wonwoo points him in the direction of the bathroom.

  
“Mingyu?” Wonwoo’s voice is small, and quiet.

  
Mingyu pauses in his venture to the bathroom. “What’s wrong?”

  
“N-nothing, I just- will you stay here tonight?” What the fuck Wonwoo had asked that for, he doesn’t know, but it was too late to stop it. “You can stay on the couch, you don’t have to sleep with- with me or anything, but- it’s a pull out, and it’s actually comfortable…” Wonwoo begins rambling. He _hates_ when he rambles.

  
“I mean- yeah, sure, I can stay. Why?”

  
Wonwoo shrugs. “I- I don’t know. Saves you cab money, I guess.” Wonwoo mumbles.

  
“I- alright. I’ll stay. Do you have a toothbrush and pajamas I can use?”

  
Wonwoo nods, and shuffles to the linen closet outside the bathroom. He pulls a toothbrush from the little bin of spare toiletries, and hands it to Mingyu. “My pajamas are in the middle drawer of my dresser. Hopefully you find some that fit.” Wonwoo grabs his pajamas from last night and steps into the bathroom, running the water up steaming hot, just how he likes it, and strips down, climbing in.

  
Wonwoo thinks for a long time about tonight. He avoids the subject of Minghao, but thinks harder about Mingyu. He probably thought Wonwoo was fucking crazy, after all his antics. Hell, Wonwoo thought himself crazy. Why the fuck had he asked Mingyu to stay? What the fuck was all this shit about he and Mingyu making a cute couple?  
He’s sure it’s just Seokmin and Chan. And Soonyoung and Jihoon. Them, all happy in their little world. The four of them making Wonwoo feel shitty about being single or something. Wonwoo doesn’t really know. Maybe it’s just his subconscious yearning to fit in with the others, to have someone to be all mushy with. Maybe it’s pressure. Seokmin and Jihoon had both really been pressuring Wonwoo lately- all about dating, and having feelings, and-

  
No. Wonwoo didn’t want feelings. He liked being alone. He thinks.

  
That’s not right either. He doesn’t like waking up to an empty apartment. He doesn’t like coming home to an empty bed. But he knows it’s easier this way. He can’t get hurt this way. Simple hookups were all he needed to feel sated, and safe, and solitary. It’s fine, he was fine. Everything was fine. Wonwoo doesn’t do relationships. “You don’t need anyone, Jeon.” He mutters to himself, a mantra that he repeats softly to himself, over and over, while he stands under the hot water.

  
Shortly after, he steps out of the shower, drying off and quickly putting on his pajamas, and brushes his hair and his teeth before shuffling out into the living room. Mingyu is standing there in one of Wonwoos’ giant t-shirts, that’s not quite as giant on Mingyu, and a pair of Wonwoo’s sweatpants, that hug Mingyu’s ass just right. He’s only putting sheets on the pull out, but Wonwoo’s heart does a little flutter that he somehow can’t help.

  
“Do you need any help?” Wonwoo asks softly. Mingyu stops and looks up.

  
“Uh, no, I don’t think so.”

  
“Do you want any pillows? I mean, there’s always the couch cushions, but if you want proper pillows I have a few extra.”

  
“I- yeah, that would be great.”

  
“Okay, I’ll go get some.” Wonwoo shuffles to his room and digs the extra two out of his closet, before shuffling back to the living room. Mingyu has the bed made, and he’s standing rather awkwardly beside it. Wonwoo hands the pillows over.

  
“Thanks.”

  
“You can leave any lights on if you need to. Feel free to watch the TV too, if you want.”

“Okay.”

  
Wonwoo stands for a few moments, before shuffling back towards his bedroom. He pauses by the doorway. “Mingyu?”

"Yeah?”

  
“Thank you for staying. It’ll be nice to wake up knowing the apartment isn’t as empty.”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Twitter if you wanna, @vernonsbuffalo


End file.
